I Will Always Love You
by Minako Kennedy
Summary: Y no me importa si tengo que enfrentar a Chris, para amarla, y si tengo que hacer desaparecer un recuerdo, para que me ame, lo are sin pensarlo dos veces, jure protegerla de todo lo que pueda lastimarla, jure ayudarla, en todo lo que me fuera posible, y jure amarla, porque yo siempre estaré con ella, así como ella estará conmigo. Fic para el reto: Música que inspira...FF: DSTLO


Hola como estáis, he de aclarar que este fic participa en el reto: Música que inspira…del foro "Resident Evil: Behind The Horror."

Canción de inspiración: I will always love you- Whitney Houston

Disclaimer: Resident evil por desgracia no me pertenece, lo único mío es la historia.

.

"_Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza te persigue, déjala entrar a tu vida, que con ella aprenderás a ser fuerte."_

_Anónimo._

.

La amaba, y siempre lo aria.

Lo supe cuando la conocí, allá en Raccoon City, donde todo el juego comenzó, aunque no era el momento ni el lugar.

Incluso en estos momentos, todavía no encuentro el momento ni el lugar.

Ignoro en que momento de mi vida, ella paso de ser una extraña al gran amor de mi vida, siempre fue algo de qué hablar, algo mío, mío y solamente mío, de nadie más.

De pronto su presencia era algo común para mí, compartir sus bellas sonrisas, ser el hombro en el que ella podía llorar y dejarme arrastrar en todas las locuras que su mente le era capaz de crear… en fin, toda ella era algo de todos los días. Termine recordando su nombre una y otra vez, si tratara de una bella canción, colocándolo en un pedestal de oro, como si fuera la cereza que decoraba el pastel. Sin ella estaba totalmente perdido.

Claire Redfield llego a mi vida en un momento inesperado e impreciso, pensaba que sería como una de esas personas que llegan y al otro día se van sin decir ni una palabra más, pero ella era diferente de cierta manera, aunque considerando que tuvimos que matar zombies, y a esa cosa que supuestamente era el papa de Sherry para sobrevivir, bueno las opciones no eran muchas.

Siempre fue reconocida por ser la hermana menor de Chris, por el gran militar que creo la BSAA junto con su compañera Jill Valentine, siempre ser opacada por los grandes logros de su hermano, ser la sombra del escenario. Nunca pudieron observarla detalladamente, aquí entre nos, ella vale mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Siempre espera que no la reconozcan solamente por Chris, sino por sus logros, sus propios logros. Ella no es alguien común, ni le gusta que la traten como si lo fuera, por su corazón de oro, su espíritu libre y su alma tan pura, debería recibir algo único, algo solamente de ella.

Y sé que algún día llegaría ese momento tan especial, ese momento en el que ella podría disfrutar ese triunfo.

Es extraño, pero determinante, para mí significa más que un simple enamoramiento, que llega a desvanecerse con el tiempo. Yo ame, amo y amare a Claire, inclusive si no me ve de la misma manera, la seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días.

Me mentiría si no me han dado ganas de besar esos dulces labios, tocar sus bellas curvas, y sin mencionar su hermosa cabellera, tan sedosa y roja como el mismo fuego de esta pasión que le tengo.

Y como olvidar esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, que llegan a traspasarme la mirada, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, que tan solo con un contacto hace que se me erice todo el cuerpo.

También acepto que una que otra noche, la he ido a sacar de un bar a la mitad de la noche, llorando desconsoladamente por ese muchachito Steve, sé que él aunque sea un recuerdo, dejo una gran marca en el corazón de Claire.

Nunca hablamos de eso.

¿Razones para ello? Todos hemos pasado un mal rato en cuestiones de corazón, y creo que lo mejor era dejarlo en el pasado.

Se lamentaba…pero no le dolía en una manera ¿sentimental? Solo había sido un mal recuerdo ¿Quizás?

Pero ante ese agobio, esa tristeza y ese dolor, ella era perfecta.

Esa fortaleza, esa bondad, esa alegría, esa belleza, esas debilidades…la hacían perfecta…Claire es…mi alma gemela.

Una alma gemela…yo le pertenezco y ella a mí, así es como funciona. Es un sentimiento mutuo, un secreto de dos, solo ella y yo, nadie más.

Y no me importa si tengo que enfrentar a Chris, para amarla, y si tengo que hacer desaparecer un recuerdo, para que me ame, lo are sin pensarlo dos veces, jure protegerla de todo lo que pueda lastimarla, jure ayudarla, en todo lo que me fuera posible, y jure amarla, porque yo siempre estaré con ella, así como ella estará conmigo.

Porque yo…la amare por siempre.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal les pareció?, ¿Raro? A mi perspectiva un poco. De cualquier forma, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejarme un Review.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
